Secret LDR
by ByunSanjaya
Summary: "Kita putus?"/"kembali padaku"/ "Sembunyikan hubungan kita. Aku tak mau banyak yang tau"/"kenapa? Semua ini terjadi?"/"maafkan aku..hiks..maaf"
SECRET LDR – ONESHOOT

CAST : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and susulan

Danger : YAOI- _hurt-_

Summary : "Kita putus?"/"kembali padaku"/ "Sembunyikan hubungan kita. Aku tak mau banyak yang tau"/"kenapa? Semua ini terjadi?"/"maafkan aku..hiks..maaf"

Yang lagi galau nungguin ff gua yang punish me ini obatnya. Tapi ini hurt, diambil dari kisah nyata hubungan terlarang yang terdapat di dunia nyata. Menggunakan para oppa sebagai cast nya:v alurnya gaada yang gua ganti hanya CAST doang minjem nama oppa:*

 _ **Nb : Affair kagak gua lanjut karna itu ff gua pusing nentuin alurnya_-**_

.

.

.

Malam ini, Chanyeol tidak akan tidur menunggu jam 12 tepat untuk ulangtahun nunna-nya. Park Yoora. Eomma dan appa Chanyeol sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya, namun ia masih terjaga dengan smartphone ditangannya membuat sebuah video yang dimana ada banyak foto nunna-nya yang ia edit untuk di masukkan instagram.

Chanyeol bukan berasal dari keluarga mewah yang ada di dunia dongeng, dia anak biasa dari keluarga sederhana yang berkecukupan.

"Ahhh selesai juga_" tanganya memulai video itu dan bibirnya tersenyum melhat hasil karyanya

"_yah walaupun tidak semulus artis-artis majalah tapi nunna cantik juga kkkk"

DRRTT..

Handphone nya bergetar, Chanyeol membuka sebuah aplikasi chatting nya sebuah nama muncul pada layar ponsel nya 'Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengulas senyum nya dan ia menjawab pesan itu

"Chanyeol, kau belum tidur?" –Baekhyun-

"Belum, sebentar lagi nunnaku berulang tahun. Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengunggah video ulangtahunnya"

"Ah begitu.. yah baiklah"

"Oh baek, kau tau.. aku sedang menyukai yeoja saat ini. Namanya Na Ri"

"Hum? Jeongmalyeo? Ceritakan padaku!"

"Aku bertemu dengannya dari dunia sosial media. Aku sudah menyukainya semenjak awal kita berkenalan" –Chanyeol-

"Oh bagus"

"Iya.. ah sebentar lagi pukul 12"

"Ne"

Pukul 12 KST Chanyeol mengunggah video dari hasil karya nya ke instagram. Dia tak berhenti tersenyum dan senang sekali. Apalagi nunnanya bertambah tua _kkkk._

Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol sering menceritakan kecantikan dan keanggunan yeoja itu kepada Baekhyun pada malam hari, siang hari, sore hari bahkan tak habis-habis.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, dimana hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun nunna-nya. Appa dan eomma nya sibuk video call-an dengan nunnanya sedangkan dia hanya tersenyum. Bahkan dia sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun di instagram atau pun lainya

Byun Baekhyun, dia adalah namja yang di tak sangka Chanyeol kenal dari akun sosial media. Namun, jarak yang memisahkan mereka jadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum pernah bertemu langsung hanya foto-foto yang mereka saling kirim satu sama lain.

Tak disangka hari mulai sore, Chanyeol mengirim pesan ke pada Baekhyun lagi

"Baekhyun.."

"Oh nee chan waeyo?"

"Aniya.. aku ingin bercerita lagi"

"Tentang yeoja itu?"

"Tentu!" Chanyeol sangat bersemangat menceritakan sosok yeoja yang ia sukai itu

"Ada apa lagi sekarang?" Baekhyun

"Aku dikirimi foto oleh dia. Dia sangat cantik baek, astagaa aku sangat mencintainya"

"-_-"

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"-_-"

"Hey kau kenapa baek?"

"Molla."

"Kau marah?"

"Ani."

"Lalu kau kenapa?"

"Tidak."

"Setiap aku bercerita tentang yeoja itu, kau semakin lama semakin cuek baek, kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi kau cuek denganku. Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"MWO?! ANIYA!"

"Jeongmal? Tapi hati ku berkata kau menyukai ku baek"

"Perasaan mu saja"

"Tapi biasanya benar baek"

"Haissh tidak chanyeol!"

"Kau menyukaiku kan?"

"Tidak"

"Jujurlah.."

"Tidak bodoh!"

"Ayolah, jujur kau menyukai ku bukan?"

"YA! YA AKU MENYUKAIMU. MENCINTAIMU TEPATNYA!"

"Mwo? Kau benar-benar menyukaiku? Tapi kau namja baek, dan aku juga namja"

"Yah aku tau"

"Mianhae, aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu"

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Biar aku saja yang urus hatiku"

"Tapi itu akan menyakitkan bukan?"

"Tidak"

Setelah itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedikit renggang. Chanyeol lalu menghubungi temannya Zhang Yixing. Yang dikenal dengan Lay.

Sebeumnya, lay sudah mengatakan hati-hati pada Chanyeol agar lebih menjaga jarak dengannya namun Chanyeol mengelak dengan alasan Baekhyun bukan gay. Namun kini semuanya sudah terungkap Baekhyun adalah gay sedangkan Chanyeol bukan.

"Lay, aku harus bagaimana?"

"KAU BODOH! SUDAH AKU KATAKAN AGAR MENJAUHINYA!"

"Aku takut dia marah.. apa aku memacarinya?"

"Kau gila?! Kau bahkan bukan gay"

"Hanya untuk menghormati perasaannya setelah itu aku putuskan"

"Terserah kau chanyeol. Semua keputusan di tanganmu"

Chanyeol benar-benar bertekad memacari Baekhyun untuk menghormati perasaan nya. Pukul 21.50 Chanyeol mulai membahas tentang percintaan

"Baekhyun, bagaimana kabar hatimu?"

"Sudah lupakan. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Aku sungguh tak enak padamu"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan. Kita berteman saja. Aku udah biasa seperti ini"

"Apa kau gay?"

"Iya, tapi aku kadang menganggapnya biasa tidak serius"

"Baek.. kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum"

"Baek.. aku sudah memikirkan ini. Baek jadilah uke ku"

"Mwo?! S-sudah lah aku baik-baik saja"

"Kau mau jadi uke ku? Aku mencintaimu"

"Eung.."

"Apa? Jangan bergumam"

"Iyaa"

"Iya apa?"

"Iya, aku mau jadi uke mu"

"Jeongmal? Gomawo"

Malam itu, pada tanggal 19 desember 2015 Chanyeol dan Baekhyun resmi berpacaran.

Entah mengapa, Chanyeol sangat senang. Ia menuruti semua ucapan Baekhyun dan semuanya. Satu minggu hubungan terlarang mereka berjalan. Chanyeol benar-benar melupakan janjinya. Ia kini balik mencintai Baekhyun

Namun, sebelum mereka monthsarry sebulan. Hubungan mereka kandas. Entah apa yang membawahinya. Chanyeol sangat sedih. Ia bahkan menangis, dia beitu mencintai Baekhyun, segala cara ia lakukan agar Baekhyun yang jauh dengannya tersenyum. Karna senyum Baekhyun kini menjadi penghibur luka nya

"Kita putus" Baekhyun

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan"

Chanyeol sangat sangat menderita..

"Hiks.. aku mohon, katakan..katakan kenapa? Kenapa kau mengakhirinya? Kenapa? Aku mohon.. jebbalyeoo..jebbal" Chanyeol menangis diatas kasurnya. Entah sekarang siang atau malam atau jam berapa, Chanyeol tetap menangis seperti yeoja. Hatinya sungguh sakit. Sangat sakit

1 hari berjalan dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol putus. 2 hari, 3 hari bahkan seminggu. Baekhyun tak ada kabar. Bahkan dia memutuskan kontak dengan Chanyeol.

Tepat pada hari ke delapan, Teman Chanyeol –Kris- yang kebetulan tahu permasalahan nya dengan Baekhyun membuat multi-chat

Dengan angkuhnya, Chanyeol bersikap dingin, tapi hatinya tak bisa dibohongi yang sangat merindukan Baekkie nya.

"Ada apa ini?" –Chanyeol-

"Kita selesaikan bersama. Ada apa dengan kalian?" –Kris-

"Ppaliwa! Kau tak berguna!" –Chnyeol-

"Apa kau tak merindukan suasana ini? –Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul

"Tidak" jawab Chanyeol. Namun, ia salah mengetik. Bukan isi hatinya yang berkata tidak namun egonya

"Aku merindukannya" Baekhyun

Chanyeol keluar dari obrolan itu. Badanya berkeringat dan jantungnya berdebar cepat. Rasa rindu pada sosok cantik itu menghampirinya

"Ya tuhan, aku merindukannya. Aku mohon... kembalikan dia padaku tuhan"

Setelah itu, Baekhyun mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol

"Chan"

"Wae?" jawab Chanyeol

"Tidak.."

"Hahh.. aku merindukanmu"

"Aku juga.."

"Kenapa kau meminta putus dariku?" tanya Chanyeol

"Karna aku anggap, kita sudah tidak cocok"

"Lalu kenapa masih merindukanku?"

"Eumm..mianhae"

"Tidak apa, aku sangat merindukanmu. Sangat"

"Iya. Aku juga"

"Kau tak mau kembali denganku baek?"

"Eung..molla"

"Kau tak mau meneruskan hubungan kita?"

"Umm.."

"Aku tadinya hanya ingin berapacaran karan menghormati perasaanmu. Namun, aku balik tak bisa melepaskanmu"

"Iyaa"

"Kembali kepadaku"

"Umm.."

"Baekhyun, kau mau kembali padaku? Kembli pada tanggal 19 desember? Kembali untuk cinta kita?"

"Nee.."

"Hung?

"Ne.."

"Apa?"

"Iya, aku mau kembali denganmu"

"Jeongmal? Jeongmalyeo?"

"Ne, tentu.."

"Gomawoo..gomawo, saranghaeyo saranghae..jeongmal sarangahe"

"Nado saranghae"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali meneruskan hubungan LDR dan terlarang itu. Disaat mereka anniv 2 bulan semuanya baik baik saja.

Chanyeol bukan lah orang yang suka jika omongannya dilanggar atau tak didengar. Ketika ia bilang A maka harus kerjakan A bukan malah pergi dan mengacuhkannya, Sedangkan Baekhyun tak suka dengan aturan yang mengikatnya. _Heol!_ Mereka salah darah atau bagaimana. Pasalanya, itu terbalik dengan fakta-fakta picisan tentang golongan darah mereka. .

.

.

.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sering terdiam melamun. Terdiam. Dan diam. Bukan karna Baekhyun yang tak menurutinya, tapi Baekhyun yang makin lama kelamaan berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang dulu, Baekhyun yang ceria,baik,penuh perhatian. Kini berubah hampir 180 derajat dan Chanyeol tak suka itu

"Kau sudah tak mencintaiku, 'Baek? Apa kuau sudah punya yang lain disana? Apa gunaku? Aku masih menyayangimu. Sungguh, kenapa kau begini?" lebih bayak pertanyaan yang terus memutar di kepalanya.

2 bulan sudah mereka berhubungan, tak disangka angka 19 cepat sekali datang bagi pasangan baru ini. 2 minggu sebelum anniv ChanBaek, Chanyeol menyiapkan –lebih tepatnya sengaja- foto nya dan Baekhyun yang ia edit sedemikian rupa hingga hasilnya dapat mengembangkan senyum di bibir tebal itu.

Chanyeol men- _chatting_ pacarnya, Baekhyun. Namun ceklis atau centang.

"Apa aku sudah mengisi pulsa?" Tangannya mulai memencet nomor cek pulsa dan _hey_ itu bisa dikatakan sangat banyak

Malam itu, Chanyeol tak tidur lagi. Ia ingin mengucapkan Happy anniv ke pacar nya –Baekhyun-. Namun apa? Baekhyun tak menjawab ataupun melhat chattingnya. Hati Chanyeol gusar, ia takut terjadi sesuau dengan pcarnya.. ia takut. Sangat

Tepat pukul 12 malam (KST). Chanyeol mengetikkan sesuatu dan mengirimkan kepada Baekhyun

"Happy Anniv 3month My Baby Baek, jeongmal saranghae. Aku mencintaimu sangat, aku menyayangi kapanpun. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, aku minta maaf, sungguh" – _send-_

Tak sampai disana, ia memajang foto ChanBaek yang sudah Chanyeol edit.

"Jaljayeo uri Baekhyunnie. Neo eodiseo? Jeongmal bogoshippoyeo" _(Selamat malam Baekhyun-ku. Kau diamana? Aku sungguh merindukanmu)._

.

.

.

Sinar mentari dari ufuk yang memasuki celah kamar Chanyeol membuat namja itu terbangun, matanya menyipit membiasakan sang sinar mengenai mata belo nya. Tangannya meraba nakas, dan mengambil hp nya. _Eobseo_. Tak ada chat atau telpon satu pun masuk dari Baekhyun.

Pikiran Chanyeol melayang kemana-mana. Ia takut Baekhyun-nya disana terjadi sesuatu. Singkat cerita, Chanyeol masih setia menunggu balasan dari pacar cantiknya itu. _'kemana kau?kau sedang apa? Kenapa kau tak membalas ku Baek? Apa yang telah terjad? Kau marah padaku? Kenapa? Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Baekkie? Aku menunggumu'_

 _DRRRRRTTT..DRRTT_

Malam sudah menyapa lagi, namun tak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun akan membalas chat nya. Selisih 40 menit layar ponsel pintal milik Chanyeol mengeluarkan cahaya yang artinya baru saja ada notifikasi masuk, buru-buru Chanyeol mengecek nya dan benar! Itu dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol membaca pesan itu

"Chanyeol-ah, mianhae. Aku kehabisan pulsa bodoh itu"

"Baekkie! Gwenchana, aku merindukanmu"

"Nado"

"Happy Anniv 3month Babe"

"Nee.."

"Eum.. apa hanya itu?"

"Lalu apa? Sudahlah, aku akan pergi dulu"

"Tapi.. kita baru chat, dan kau pergi lagi?"

Tak ada balasan lagi, hati nya sakit. Baekhyun seperti berubah menjadi orang lain. Bahkan, Chanyeol hanya diam dan menunggu besok. Chanyeol mengantuk, ia tak sadar jika sudah terlalut dalam alam bawah sadarnya

.

.

.

Pagi ini Chanyeol sudah bangun pagi-pagi ia sangat bersemangat, menanti balasan dari pacanya. Namun, itu meluruhkan semangat Chanyeol, Baekhyun belum membalas chat-nya semalam. Apa yang terjadi?

"Baekkie, kau dimana?"

"Baek?"

"Baekhyun.. bogoshippoyeo"

"Sayang.."

"Baekhyun aku merindukanmu"

"Kau dimana?"

Chanyeol tak gentar menyerah, apapun yang ia harus lakukan demi Baekhyun-nya akan dilakukannya.

Sebuah benak, terlintas begitu saja di pikiran Park Chanyeol. Yeoja itu! Chanyeol mengambil hp nya dan mengetik sebuah pesan

"Na Ri Nunna"

"Ah Chanyeol-ah. Wae geure?"

"Aniya, aku hanya butuh saran mu saja seperti biasa"

"Saran apa? Kau butuh saran atau nasihat?"

"Kekeke nunna bisa saja"

"Hahaha. Lalu apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

Chanyeol mulai menceritakan semua masalahnya, dan Na Ri memberikan nasihat yang tepat, sebenarnya Na Ri dan Chanyeol tetap berkontak dan saling chatting di belakang Baekhyun, bukan maksut selingkuh tapi Chanyeol nyaman dengan Na Ri yang dianggapnya saudara sendiri.

Rahasia terbesar di dalam hati Chanyeol adalah, Chanyeol masih menyukai Na Ri dan juga Baekhyun namun Baekhyun tak pernah tau itu apalagi dengan Na Ri. Dan Chanyeol tak pernah menyatakan perasaanya pada Na Ri .

Waktu terus bergulir, Baekhyun tak ada kabarnya dan saat satu pesan masuk dalam ponsel Chanyeol, matanya melebar dan tak sanggup mengucapkan apapun.

" _Chanyeol..mianhae, kita putus"_

Seluruh persendian kakinya rasanya melemas, otak nya berhenti dan membeku, tak pernah ia terfikir untuk kehilangan kedua kalinya.

"B-baekhyun.." satu kata mencelos dari bibir Chanyeol, mata nya memanas dan sungguh menyesak di dada

"A-apa? Yang ku perbuat?" Tanya Chanyeol seorang

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun, ia memutuskan seorang namja yang sangat sabar, pengertian dan sangat mencintainya. Tapi apa mau dikata? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu LDR mereka tak pernah bertemu. Hanya hati mereka yang ada kecocokan dan saling mencintai walaupun tak jumpa darat.

.

.

.

 **1 hari setelah Chan Baek putus**

Chanyeol tampak terpuruk dan diam ia memikikan apa salahnya pada Baekhyun hingga dia memutuskan secara sepihak.

 **2 hari setelah Chan Baek putus**

Seakan dunia berputar kembali, Chanyeol mulai menjajaki dunia Role Player –nya kembali, ia tebar pesona dan menjadi bangsat disaat waktu yang bersamaan. Chanyeol mendekati 2 orang rp yeoja dan namja sekaligus, ia tak pikir bagaimana perasaan mereka, yang ia pikirkan hanya hiburan dan hiburan agar tak jenuh.

Dia berhasil menembak seorang rp yeoja –sinb- yang bernama "dopih".

 **3 hari setelah Chan Baek putus**

Chanyeol menembak seorang namja di rp itu, entah apa saja yang membuatnya frustasi namun, ia hanya ingin main main. Dia kini egitu sangat brengsek dengan memliki dua pacar di rp. Mungkin dia pikir dia tampan dan

.

.

.

Malam sudah menyelimuti kota gingseng itu, namun Chanyeol memutuskan seorang namja tadi karna apa? Hanya karna dia bosan! _Shit_ hatimu tak selicik itu dulu Park Chanyeol. (Ingatkan aku untuk menyadarkan karna ini adalah cerita Author sendiri:3)

"Kau brengsek Park Chanyeol! Aku hanya mainan mu!"

"Yah yah yah.. apa katamu. Aku bosan"

"Dasar keparat"

"Aku tau.. aku tau"

"Bajingan! Aku benci padamu"

"Aku pun tak peduli"

Chanyeol mulai tersenyum, ia suka permainan dan hidup baru seperti brengsek,bajingan dan sangat kotor. Ia berhasil memutuskan dengan namja itu, kini ia akan bermain dengan dopih

Malam sudah sangat larut namun, senyuman dari bibir Chanyol belum juga luntur ataupun tergantikan dengan bunyi dengkuran. Ia masih bermanja-manja dengan pacar barunya Dopih.

"Aku ingin menembaknya secara real. Bukan di dunia rp ini" _Batin Chanyeol_

"Dopih, mau kah kau jadi pacarku?" _–send-_

"Kan aku sudah jadi pacarmu Sayang"

"Iya.. tapi aku ingin kita jalani di dunia real juga"

"Ne?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku nyaman denganmu" _–send-_

"Kau menembakku yeol?"

"Astaga.. ayolah, aku sudah bersikap manis"

"Kkkk~ arraseo..mianhae, nee.. aku menerimamu"

"Huh? Apa?"

"Kau tak bisa membaca? Aku menerimamu. Aku mencintaimu babo"

"Jeongmalyeo? Aa~ gomawo.."

"Ne.."

 **4 hari setelah Chan Baek putus**

Semangat Chanyeol kembali menaik, pagi-pagi sekali ia bangun dan ingin membangunkan pacar barunya.

"Dopih sayang~ ireona"

5 menit..

10 menit..

15 menit..

35 menit..

"Astaga dimana dia?" tanya Chanyeol seorang diri

"Chagia, neo eodiseo?" _–send-_

1 jam 30 menit

1 jam 40 menit

2 jam

 _DRRRTTT..DRRTTT_

"Channie, mianhae..hooaamm aku baru bangun"

Channeol langsung membalasnnya secepat kilat

"Ne, tak apa sayang.. mandilah"

"Uhh nanti saja, aku ingin tidur lagi"

"Astaga, pacar ku sangat bau!"

"Yaishh aku tidak bau tau"

Kemesraan mereka terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya Chanyeol kehilangan Dopih seperti Baekhyun-nya dengan ceklis

 **5 hari setelah Chan Baek putus**

Chanyeol berniat bangun lebih siang, namun tetap saja, Dopih pacarnya msih ceklis dan tak membalas chat Chanyeol

"Aku kesepian, kira-kira Baekkie sedang apa yah?"

Tanyan Chanyeol menggulir kontak rp nya dan menchat Baekhyun

"Baek.."

Tak ada jawaban

"Kau masih marah?"

Tak ada jawaban

"Baekhyun, aku merindukanmu. Aku masih mencintaimu. Sungguh"

"Yeol? Maaf, aku baru membalas chat mu"

Seperti disambar petir dengan beribu volt, kupu-kupu hitam yang di dadanya perlahan turun ke purutnya dan menggelitik perut dalam Chanyeol, warna hitam nya berubah menjadi pelangi kala itu juga.

"Gwenchana. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Ah, aku sednag berada di bus untuk proses pembelajaran di luar sekolah ku"

"Jeongmal? Ah itu mengasyikkan"

"Tentu. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada, hanya tidur diatas kasur dan membalas chat mu"

"Oh, aku dengar kau mendapat pacar baru. Benarkah?"

"Iya.."

"Chukkae"

"Tapi aku sudah putus dengan namja itu"

"HUH?! Wae?" tanya Baekhyun selidik

"Aku tak mencintainya. Aku mencintaimu"

"Eumm.."

Serasa tak ada beban, Chanyeol meminta maaf apapun kesalahannya pada Baekhyun-nya. Bohong jika saat tu Chanyeol putus atau single. Nyatanya, dopih masih menganggap Chanyeol jadi pacarnya.

Akal busuk Chanyeol menyeruak, ia men chat dopih untuk memutuskannya. Ungguh bajingan kau! Dan mulai mendekati Baekhyun-nya lagi.

Entah apa yang diharapkan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun, Tapi bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah orang yang membuatnya menjadi gila dan gila. Terpesona akan keindahannya, dan setiap foto yang dikirim kan Baekhyun selalu membuat namja bermata belo ini menarik sudut bibrnya untuk tersenyum tampan.

Chanyeol dengan semangat 45/? Selalu ingin mendapatkan Baekhyun-nya kembali dengan cara apapun, dengan bagaimanapun. Egois. Yap! Mata hatinya terbutakan oleh nafsu semata

.

.

.

 **5 hari setelah Chan Baek putus**

Baekhyun masih setianya menarik-ulur hati Chanyeol meskipun suasana pagi masih menyapa.

"Ayolah sayang, kapan kau akan menerimaku lagi? Jangan membuat aku makin gila"

"Berusaha lah Chanyeol agar aku tertarik kembali padamu"

"Aku akan lakukan sayangku"

Dengan sedikit rayuan dan ke – egoisn, Chanyeol berhasil meluluhkan hati BAEKHYUN!

Di malam yang dingin, Chanyeol sungguh bersyukur ia kembali dengan pacarnya yang begitu sangat cantik dan sexy. _Wow_

"Chanyeol, aku beri satu syarat lagi"

"Syarat apa Baekkie?"

"Jangan sebarkan hubungan ini. Cukup kau dan aku saja yang mengetahuinya"

"Ne? Mengapa?"

"Karna.. aku tak mau"

"Baiklah" dengan berat hati Chanyeol menepati janjinya pada Baekhyun. Ia merahasiakan hubungannya walaupun sudah banyak yang tau

Hubungannya dengan Bekhyun berjalan dengan mulus, dan tibalah di mana anniv 3month Chan Baek.

Seperti bulan sebelumnya, Chanyeol menyiapkan semuanya dan Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia walaupun mereka tak bertemu. Tapi itu membuat dada di masaing-masing badan kedua pasangan itu berdesir.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang membuat ini menjadi hal yang tak ingin lagi Chanyeol jelaskan pada Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun-nya kembali dingin pada nya.

"Hahh.. kenapa ini terjadi kembali?" sesal Chanyeol sambil menutup matanya dari sinar lampu dengan bantal

Suatu saat, dimana Chanyeol sungguh tak kuat untuk bertahan lebih lama, ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala, ia bahkan tak pernah mengatakan jika ia mempunyai kanker otak stadium 3

Chanyeol terbaring lemah dengan alat medis yang menempel di seluruh badannya, infus dan selang dapat dilihat di tubuhnya. Pompa jantung, dan pencuci darah selalu berada di sebelah ranjang nya.

Chanyeol koma, sudah 2 hari ini ia terbaring tak berdaya. Ponselnya yang etah kemana sudah tak ia hiraukan. Namun, Baekhyun menyadari ada yang salah pada Chanyeol.

"Yeollie, kenapa kau tak mengirim chat apapun padaku?" –baekhyun-

"Yeollie neo eodiseo?"

15 menit kemuadian

"Park Chanyeol.. kau tak apa?"

"Yeollie, aku merindukanmu"

Baekhyun makin kesal, kemana pacar tampannya kemana perginya? Sudah 2 hahri Chanyeol tak mengabarinya

 **BAEKHYUN POV**

"Aiishh Chanyeol kau kemana?!" teriakku

Hari itu aku lelah dan memutuskan untuk tidur dan menonaktifkan hpku. Esok paginya, aku sungguh terkejut. Bahkan Chanyeol tak memberiku kabar setelah 3 hari

Waktu terus bergulir hingga 1 bulan dimana aku ditinggalkan Chanyeol, aku tak tau kemana dia pergi. Tapi aku harap dia tak apa

 **BAEKHYUN'S POV END**

Di lain tempat, kondisi Chanyeol semakin menurun. Tak ada yang tengah berfikir positif, pasalnya darah Chanyeol semakin menurun, kanker pada tubunya menyebar cepat an reaksi keluar dari koma hanya 12 persen dari angka seharusnya

"YEOLLIE! KAU DIMANA?!"

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar dan menampakkan sebuah nama 'Uri Baekhyunnie'. Para sahabat Chanyeol hanya bisa berdoa, Na Ri –nunna yang disukai Chanyeol- rela terbang dari Korea Utra untuk pergi melihat keadaan Chanyeol.

Na Ri mengambil ponsel Chanyeol dan melihat banyak pesan masuk dari Baekhyun, bukan lancang tapi hanya maksut mengabari

"Aku Na Ri. Chanyeol kritis. Dan dia tak baik-baik saja"

Baekhyun yang menunggu ponsel itu muncul nama 'Yeollie' akhirnya muncul! Baekhyun membaca dengan hati yang tertusuk pedang sanagt panjang yang tepat dihatinya

"Chanyeol.. dimana?"

"Dia di rumah sakit, dia kritis" balas NaRi

Tak berselang lama, alat pendeteksi jantung Chanyeol menunjukkan garis datar, Na Ri begitu histeris, dia menangis menjadi-jadi. Dokter segera mengambil tindakan namun itu sangat sia-sia. Chanyeol telah kembali kepadanya.

"Dia telah kembali" Na Ri mengirim pesan itu kepada Baekhyun

"Apa maksutmu?"

"Dia meninggal"

 **DEG!**

Jantung Baekhyun terpompa cepat, masa-masa berpacaran dengan Chanyeol seakan menjadi film yang terputar otomatis oleh otaknya, Badan Baekhyun merosot dan terduduk.

"A-aniya.. yeollie.. aniya.." air mata itu terus membanjiri mata sipit Baekhyun

"Baekhyunnie, jaga dirimu. Kau yang terbaik bagiku. Au tau, aku bukan orang yang terbaik. Tapi, aku sangat mencitaimu. Maaf, aku tak memberi tahumu.. maaf, aku mengecewakanmu. Maaf, aku menjadi brengsek, aku mencoba bunuh diri hanya demi kau, aku ingin mendapat kan perhatianmu. Aku ingin dunia tau, bahwa kau itu milikku. Kau sempurna, maafkan aku. Saranghae – park chanyeol"

Lelahan air mata terus membanjiri mata Baekhyun

"Chanyeol! Hiks..hiks.. maafkan aku..maaf, aku belum mengucapkan terimakasih, aku belu mengucapkan maaf hiks..hiks.. maafkan aku yeol hiks..maaf"

 **END**

 **Waks. Part akhir srius gua nangis ini. Untung my Z.**

 **Aku sangat mencintaimu**

 **Untuk abang. Makasih**

 **Saran,follow,review juseyo**


End file.
